


All that Matters

by Shelligator



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: And he supports Julien's painting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Maurice and Clover care about their King, Pancho is a good boy, Protectiveness, Romance, Tickling, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelligator/pseuds/Shelligator
Summary: Much has changed since Clover left home to become Queen of the Mountain Lemurs, and some changes are more unexpected than others. But as much as lemurs tend to fear change, perhaps this one isn't half so bad.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I wanted soft hours and to indulge with some Panchulien fluff. :) And Maurice and Clover being good friends. They love their King and each other more than I can do justice with words. I posted this on Tumblr, but figured it was long enough to go here too.
Relationships: King Julien XIII/Pancho, Pancho/King Julien XIII
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	All that Matters

“ ** _Are you havin’ a laugh?!_** ”

Maurice had braced himself for that, and yet the sheer volume of Clover’s voice over the headset is enough to make him flinch, curling in on himself. Fumbling with the microphone he throws a frantic glance over his shoulder, lifting the headset away to keep one of his ears pricked for signs he’s been overheard.

But the rest of the plane is blissfully silent, at least for now, and he brings the mic close to his mouth, murmuring carefully, “You really think I would joke about this?”

There’s the unmistakable sound of growling on the other end, followed by the indistinct sound of Sage’s mellow voice somewhere in the background, undoubtedly leveling her with some obscure metaphor about the all consuming flame of her anger, but the Queen of the mountain lemurs continues regardless, barking into his ears.

“One month, Maurice-”

“Clover, I know-”

“I’ve been gone for all of _one month,_ ” She seethes, and Maurice pinches the bridge of his nose, grimacing, “I’m coming over. _Now_. Sage, get your hawk!”

“Wait wait _wait!_ ” The Aye-Aye almost jumps right out of his fur, almost dropping the mic again in his panic, “Is that really necessary?”

“What?!”

He pauses at that, his thoughts catching up with his racing mouth. He brings a paw up to rub at his brow, bushy brows arched high, “Believe it or not, they’re… actually doing pretty okay! From what I can tell, at least.”

“Are we talking about the same Pancho? You know, the _felon_.”

Maurice winces at the word, as if it could carry into the next room. Knowing his luck, it would, and they’d both never hear the end of it “Please, please don’t remind me. Yes, that Pancho. **But.** ”

“But?”

“I mean,” Maurice rubs the back of his neck, mulling over his choice of words, “You gotta admit, the guy really pulls through, even if his methods are… er, dubious at best.”

“Dubious. Heh. Yeah, that’s _one_ way of putting it, yeah. Not exactly the word I’d use, but it’ll do.”

Before he can attempt any more assurances, there’s a shout of exasperation from the other room, and the royal advisor bristles, teeth gritted

“Pancho, _come on man!_ ”

“ **What?!** ”

“What was that?” Clover demands on the other end, and Maurice covers the mic with a paw, peeking his head out from behind the curtains of the flight attendants cubicle he hides in to look around the corner.

At this time of night the plane should be shrouded in darkness, but numerous candles and the light of the full moon outside is enough to light up the rows of seats leading to the back. And thus it’s easy enough to spot King Julien the 13th and Pancho nearby, the latter sprawled out in a show of relaxation on one of the seats, chin propped up on the heel of his paw. Julien glares at him from around his canvas, and from here Maurice can make out what he can only assume is some Lovecraftian horror that’s only vaguely depicted in Pancho’s likeness, neither lounging nor in a seat.

_Oy vey._

“You’re a terrible muse! I can’t work under these conditions!” the King accuses him, gesticulating wildly with his paintbrush. It sends splatterings of orange paint flying, but neither seems to notice, “ _ **Stop moving**_!”

“Aw, don’t be like that babe, _**my leg’s starting to cramp**_!” Pancho whines in shrill protest, grimacing as he attempts to gingerly shift his weight off his hip.

“A… AH! _**You’re doing it again!** _” Julien waves his paws at him in frustration and indignance, before deliberately flicking a sizable blob of oil paint at him, splattering his creamy belly with black. The crowned lemur yelps in shock, gaping down at the blotches in his fur.__

__“Hey, _watch it!_ That paint wasn’t easy to pinch you know!”_ _

__“ _Maurice_?!” Clover yells far too loudly in his ear, and the advisor is quickly reminded of what he was actually doing, darting back behind the curtains again._ _

__“Clover, _please_ , not right into the mic? Anyway, everything’s fine!” He assures her, offering her a strained but amicable smile that he hopes she can hear in his voice, "We're on the same page, remember? I wouldn't sugar coat it."_ _

__“Right…” She muses cautiously, and not for the first time Maurice marvels at how far she’s come from the woman that would have sooner broken the radio than listened to him, "We are, yeah?"_ _

__“Of course we are. I know you have his best interest at heart but… we can let him have this, right? And besides, you know them. This sort of thing doesn't really tend to last long for either of them. And I say that in the kindest way."_ _

__Clover actually giggles, "You have a point there. It's like a flash in the _Pan_ cho, as Ted would say." She snorts with laughter at that, her tone quickly turning giddy at her own quip, "Get it? Pan-cho? Flash in the pan? Hooo that was a good one, I liked that."_ _

__"Uh-huh, you're a riot,” Maurice remarks dryly, but his eyes soften with fondness, his tone warm._ _

__“And you’re okay, then? With everything?” She presses earnestly, and he gives a quiet chuckle at that, rolling his shoulders upwards._ _

__“For the most part.Tired, but alright. They give me the run around, but that’s not different than any other day.”_ _

__True to form, there’s a familiar high pitched shriek from the other room, and Maurice pokes his head around the corner again, eyebrows high on his forehead. Just in time to watch Pancho leap from his chair to bodily tackle the King mid caterwaul, his paintbrush extended like a dangerous weapon. The former convict is covered from head to toe in splotches and splatterings of paint, but if the wild grin on his face is anything to go by, he isn’t all that fussed about that._ _

__The two go sprawling onto the carpet that lines the aisle, and Julien’s cries quickly turn to raucous laughter as he’s suddenly tickled. The King squirms and thrashes beneath the other male as Pancho straddles him, holding him down with his weight as his fingers dance along the ring-tails sensitive sides. Every press and brush of his nimble fingers makes him wriggle and buck, and soon the paintbrush goes flying, bouncing down the aisle and past Maurice into the throne room behind him._ _

__“Menace!” Pancho teases him playfully between his own breathless chortles, fighting to keep Julien pinned beneath him, “ _ **Menace!**_ ”_ _

__“Stop it!” Julien howls in protest between his laughter. It’s with very little conviction however, his squirming a lot less desperate than it could be beneath Pancho’s tickling paws. He throws his head back, face splitting with his own wild grin as he slaps and grabs at his mate’s wrists, “Monster! _Maniac_! **AH!** I’ll bite you, I swear to Frank _**I’ll bite you!**_ ”_ _

__“Oh, now those sound like _fighting words_!” Pancho grins wickedly, eyes alight with feral glee, and just like that he makes a playful show of taking in a large, dramatic breath. Cheeks puffed up and eyes comically wide, he dives down and in, pressing his snout into the curve of Julien’s exposed throat to blow a raspberry into his fur, and Julien’s laughter swiftly increases in volume and shrillness, his arms coming up and around to loop around Pancho’s shoulders, body tensing and curling inwards beneath him with mirth._ _

__Warmth blossoms in Maurice’s chest at the sight, his heart full to bursting with affection for his friend. It’s always a joy to see him smile and laugh, despite the chaos that often ensued with it._ _

__“Maurice? Hello? _Maurice!_ ”_ _

__The advisor gives a little hop of surprise on the spot, clapping a paw over his mouth to stifle his yelp. Luckily for him the pair don’t pick it up over their laughter, and Maurice half retreats behind the curtain, covering his mouth and the microphone with his paw, “Sorry, I er… I’m still here.”_ _

__“Right. I asked you if he’s happy.”_ _

__“Say what now?”_ _

__“Julien, _is he happy_?”_ _

__Maurice blinks hard at that, and from where he’s standing he watches Julien bury his smiling face into the fur of Pancho’s crown, who nuzzles his face more vehemently into his neck, grinning from ear to ear. Their fur matted and covered in smears of paint, the pair absently twine their tails together behind them, a tangle of burgundy and rings of black and white._ _

__“Yeah, he is.” Maurice affirms, and he retreats back into the cubicle to give the pair their privacy, his cheeks hurting with the broad smile that tugs at the corners of his lips,“It’s actually kinda cute, believe it or not.”_ _

__“Then that’s all that matters, yeah?” Clover titters with an air of quiet bemusement, “Well, I suppose stranger things have happened with you lot. I’m actually impressed it’s not _worse_.”_ _

__“Harsh, but fair,” Maurice concedes, “There’s never a dull moment, as much as I could do with one.”_ _

__Clover lets out an almost whimsical sigh on the other end, “Ah, I miss that. Being a queen and all, you know it’s pretty good. But I… well I miss you guys.”_ _

__Maurice’s heart swells up in his chest all over again, the Aye-Aye leaning his head against his paw as he smiles up at the ceiling, “Aw, _Clo-Clo_ ,” he coos gently, his voice quickly thickening with emotion, “We miss you too. The kingdom doesn’t go a day without missing you.”_ _

__She fawns softly at that, quickly becoming emotional herself, “Aww I- oh that just warms my heart, it does.” She hesitates a moment, mulling over her words, “You know, even if things aren’t exactly, well- _falling apart_ without me over there, it couldn’t hurt for me to come pay a little visit, right?”_ _

__The awkward hopefulness in her voice makes the advisor roll his eyes playfully, “Do you even have to ask? You’re always welcome here! This will always be your home, you know that. I don’t think I need Julien’s blessing to say any of that, he’s said it as much himself.”_ _

__“Then I’ll come tomorrow!” Clover enthuses eagerly, and he can practically hear the beaming smile in her voice, “Oh, this is so exciting! My first diplomatic mission! Haha!”_ _

__“I’ll get the royal guest hut ready for you. That’s really going to make the King’s day, I’ll tell you that. Come to think of it, it’s not often that we’ve gotten the chance to entertain other royal guests- ”_ _

__“And this way, I can tell Pancho to his face that if he breaks Julien’s heart, I’ll eviscerate him _personally_!” she chirps happily, far too giddy at the thought threats and violence, and Maurice splutters hopelessly for a moment, his train of thought thoroughly derailed._ _

__“Oh boy, yeah I’m a lot less enthused about that part.”_ _


End file.
